Cuando con otros ojos te ví
by GixKey
Summary: Tardé en decirte lo que pienso, lo que por tí hoy siento, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, porque no estoy dispuesto a arrastre a la inmundicia en la que yo mismo me metí. Y ahora que no tengo otro motivo para seguir aquí, me despido sin más que decir. Hasta nuevamente Lizzy, la prometida del perro guardián de la reina.


**Cuando con otros ojos te ví.**

Es inimaginable saber el día de tu muerte, e indiscutible el hecho que en algún momento pasará, hay muchas formas de morir: quemado, ahogado, en un accidente, de un infarto, asesinado o enfermo esperando en tu lecho los últimos días. De cualquier forma sucederá, sin embargo yo tengo claro que vivo mi propia muerte en carne, al saber que no tienes nada más allá de un objetivo materialista es lo que te hace preguntar el motivo de tu existencia.

Sería injusto decir que no recibo afecto por terceras personas, pues claro que lo hago, gente que podría decir me han considerado parte de sí mismos porque valga la redundancia, yo les di esperanza y un motivo de vivir, aun cuando no tenga uno propio.

Actualmente con 13 años de edad mantengo mi rutina diaria siendo el fiel protector de aquello que cause malestar a la reina, su perro guardián, si bien nadie debería estar al lado mío todos parecen querer hacerlo, en especial ella…aun cuando le pedí que se alejara de mí incontables veces no desiste, y sobre todo persiste en la idea de mantenerse a mi lado en un nivel más allá del que puedo ofrecerle.

La simpleza no es una palabra que esté en su vocabulario, se puede notar al tan solo observarla portar esos vestidos tan elegantes y frondosos, dignos de una señorita de sociedad, si bien mi actitud para contigo te resulta indiferente, fría e incluso cortante te puedo asegurar que no es de esa forma en como mis pensamientos por ti fluyen. Puede que sean ideas mías, que en aquel momento crucial donde alcancé a visualizar un lado tuyo que jamás vi, un lado salvaje, tu instinto de lucha y supervivencia, lleno de pasión y coraje. Todo aquello removió mi ser al sentirme impotente de poder defenderte y sin embargo tú, tras pronunciar ser mi prometida, no, la prometida del perro guardián de la reina, sentí en mi ser un calor indescriptible, algo dentro de mí se removió con tal fuerza que por primera vez desee tenerte conmigo para siempre sin importarme las consecuencias que pudiera generarte, manteniendo el deseo egoísta e inmaduro poco propio de mí de retenerte sin ser mi cautiva.

¿Odiarte? Jamás podría hacerlo, si bien he mantenido claro que te quiero y que posiblemente eres lo único que da algún significado en mi vida al cariño, y puede que no sepa corresponder tus sentimientos desde el instante en que tú lo deseas, se bien que no puedo odiarte, sin embargo externar esa debilidad sería exponerte a ser un blanco de ataque para cualquiera y mi deber es protegerte.

¿Por qué es que te digo todo esto? Porque el día de hoy, he decidido externarte aquello que me callé por innumerables veces, porque si bien tu sonrisa deslumbra cualquier penumbra en una habitación, tu lado bestial se acopla con la obscuridad de mi existir. Y es que en aquel momento a punto de ser atacados en el crucero, bajo una situación que a cualquier humano le resulta perturbadora y demostraste ese lado que tanto temías revelarme, fue cuando de vi con otros ojos. Unos ojos con los que analicé tu conducta, hay dos tú, una alegre, dulce, empalagosa que me genera un instinto de protección; mientras tu lado cerril que vergonzosamente debo admitir me produce una corriente eléctrica recorrer el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo eleva mi orgullo de saber que no podría existir otra mujer como tú que fuese digna de ser mi prometida.

Eres la mezcla perfecta de la pureza teñida de negro, de lo candente con l dócil, del sol con la luna, eres perfecta para mí. Si antes no te lo dije es porque por mucho que desee permanecer a tú lado no soy capaz de retenerte, el camino que persigo es doloroso, y no quiero manchar tu pureza con mi sangre y la ajena.

Por eso hoy querida Lizzy, te imploro de forma cordial y sobre todo caballerosa, me perdones por dejarte tan aprisa y sin previo aviso, pero despedirme de ésta forma es la más sencilla, no sólo para no hacerte sentir peor sino para que no me arrepienta de mis decisiones, porque dejarte atrás luego de verte lucir tan radiante, es algo que me destruye, ya que no seré capaz de gozar contigo la dicha de algo bueno, y debo admitir que imaginarte a lado de otro hombre me hace arder internamente, por lo que espero sea digno de tu magnífica presencia, que sepa valorar a tan bella mujer como lo eres tú.

Quiero que entiendas algo importante, todo en ti me cautiva, tu cercanía me acongoja, tu aroma me encandila y tus rasgos me seducen, porque ya no te veo solo como mi dulce prima, la niña con la que jugué alguna vez en mi niñez, te veo con la mujer bella que eres y serás.

Lizzy…me enamoraste.

Espero algún día sepas perdonarme, más no llegues a olvidarme, porque si bien no te veré en el otro mundo, estaré al pendiente de ti en cada paso que des, y allí, en esos momentos que dormida no me veas, robaré de tus labios como no solo una primera, los besos que en vida no pudieron ser.

Solo me resta decir un punto crucial en ésta carta, y eso es que la dueña de la misma es:

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, la eterna prometida del perro guardián de la reina.

 _Eso. Ciel Phantomhive._


End file.
